The invention relates to machine management systems and monitoring methods. In particular, the invention relates to process management systems and methods, for machines, manufacturing equipment, and other such systems.
Operations of process machinery are known to have been monitored for process variables, including raw material input, production output, and other process variables. For example, if a machine is an extruder, the raw material input and extruded production output can be monitored and measured. Also, machine process variables, including temperature of a melt unit, roller speed, roller pressure, and other process variables that may influence the extruder operation may be monitored and possibly measured. These process variables are recorded, sometimes automatically, to provide a historical record of the extruder""s operation.
The process variable information typically has not been provided in an analyzed and evaluated form for enhancing process or machine operations. Any analyzing of process variable information is usually manual. This nature of analyzing is costly, time-consuming, and because of the type of analyzing, may lead to errors in the evaluation and analysis of the information. Thus, a need exists for a process and system that provides variable machine process information to the operator to enhance their operation.
A monitoring system for at least one of monitoring and controlling operation of a machine comprises at least one sensor assembly capable of being disposed on the machine for at least one of sensing, monitoring, and transmitting machine process variables of the machine, the at least one sensor assembly being capable of transmitting signals concerning the machine process variables; at least one machine operator control unit that is capable of receiving signals transmitted from the at least one sensor assembly, the at least one machine operator control unit being capable of generating information concerning machine process variables; at least one process management system control unit that is capable of being connected to the at least one machine operator control unit; at least one communications link that interconnects the at least one sensor assembly on the machine, the at least one machine operator control unit, and the at least one process management system control unit, each communications link capable of enabling the at least one process management system control unit to obtain the information concerning machine process variables. The at least one process management system control unit and the machine operator control unit are capable of analyzing and evaluating machine process variables to control the operation of the machine.
Another aspect of the invention sets forth a system for at least one of monitoring and controlling operation of a machine. The system includes sensor means that is disposed on the machine for at least one of sensing, monitoring, and transmitting machine process variables of the machine, the sensor means being capable of transmitting signals concerning the machine process variables; machine operator control means for receiving signals transmitted from the sensor means, the machine operator control means being capable of generating information concerning machine process variables; process management system control unit means for being connected to the machine operator process control unit means; communications link means for interconnecting the sensor means on the machine, the machine operator process control unit means, and the process management system control unit means, each communications link means enabling the control unit means to obtain the information concerning machine process variables. The control unit means and the machine operator process system control unit means is capable of analyzing and evaluating machine process variables to control the operation of the machine.
Also, the invention provides a method for monitoring and controlling operation of a machine. The method comprises disposing at least one sensor assembly on the machine; sensing, monitoring, and transmitting machine process variables of the machine; connecting each sensor assembly to a process control unit and a machine operator control unit; receiving signals transmitted from the at least one sensor assembly by at least one of the process control unit and the machine operator control unit; generating information concerning machine process variables by at least one of the process control unit and the machine operator control unit; and analyzing and evaluating machine process variables by at least one of the at least one process control unit and the machine operator control unit to control the operation of the machine.
These and other aspects, advantages and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, when taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, where like parts are designated by like reference characters throughout the drawings, disclose embodiments of the invention.